My name is Saber
by Doctor me
Summary: The girl's name is Saber and she's hiding a secret. Saber is Half Kishin Half human, but who's her human father? She doesn't know, yet. However everything is revealed when Lord Death allows Saber to join the DWMA, but what Saber doesn't know is that Lord Death is keeping a very close eye on her. Maybe it's not just because she's part Kishin. Maybe it's her human side worrying Death
1. Chapter 1 new student Saber

I sat in the dark, well I guess I dissevered it, even though I didn't do anything. Maybe I should explain? My name is Saber and I'm half human, half Kishin. I was born when the Kishin, Asura, awoke from his prison; a piece of his soul was unable to become one with him again so it started to form me. However at the same time a very powerful Meister resonated his soul with his weapon and that sent out a very powerful soul wave length. The Kishin absorbed the human soul but it wasn't strong enough to fully absorb it, thus half Kishin half human.

"You impressed?" I asked the wall.

No answer.

"I thought so." I said slumping against the stone wall. My mind drifted back to the first time Lord Death found me; I was in the Death Room dazed and confused. The next thing I knew I was thrown in here. When I was able to think they brought me back in front of Lord Death to await my punishment. Apparently being half Kishin by accident is a horrible crime. I rolled my eyes, "I'm still half human." I said twirling my hair in my finger.

The door to my cell opened and a figure stepped through. Narrowing my eyes at the light I saw an outline of someone, but I knew who it was, it was always him. I stood to my feet, "What's up Sid?" I gave him an innocent smile, "I do something wrong?"

"Lord Death wants to see you." He said down at the girl.

My smile faded, "Oh, fine let's go." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked past the zombie. I walked calmly up to the Death Room, for some reason I wasn't really scared. When I got to the large door I pushed it open. Turning around I saw that Sid was waving for me to head inside by myself. I took a deep breath and walked down the long hallway.

"What' up? What's up Saber?" Lord Death greater the young girl, "I'm glad you could make it."

I looked up at the reaper, "Did I have a choice?"

"Nope." He said back.

I sighed, "Well that figures." I heard someone yelling at me from behind; turning around I saw Spirit, Lord Death's personal weapon. I waved to him and all he did was yell at me again to show more respect to Lord Death.

Finally Spirit was tired of yelling at from a distances so he ran up to me, a little dust cloud came up from his feet. When he stopped next to me he started to poke me in the head, "Why do we keep this little brat around? She's nothing but trouble."

I growled at him, "I am not!" I swatted at his hand, "Would you stop doing that!"

He grinned, "What this?" he kept poking me.

I punched him, "Yes that!" we started fighting in the middle of the Death Room. There was a swift flash.

"Reaper Chop!" Lord Death's hand smacked the both of them.

Spirit and I fell to the floor; giant dent marks where in both of our heads. I watched as Lord Death wagged his finger at us.

"Behave you two, this is a big day for Saber."

We both sat up, "What?"

"That's right!" Lord Death jumped, "Saber you will be joining the DWMA!"

"Really!?" I shouted. I could fell Spirit shatter next to me. I started laughing at the look on Spirit's face as he became unhinged at the thought of me joining the DWMA. I saw Lord Death tilt to the side.

"Come on Spirit try to trust Saber, she is the daughter of one of your best friends." Death saw his weapon stop in mid break down.

Spirit sat up again, "What?" He looked at Saber and saw the same confused look in her eyes, "Lord Death what do you mean?"

I leaned back as Lord Death jabbed one of his fingers in my face. I looked up into his mask as he spoke, "Why don't you take a closer look at her." He said. I looked over at Spirit who was staring at me.

_What? I don't see anything?_ Saber was just a normal teen. Short hair with many down ward spikes, and it was cut into two different colors; one half black, the other a pale grey. Saber wasn't that tall, but a middle height. She wore tatter clothes that she had put together; Spirit could see the stitch marks on her shirt. It was white and grey patches with sleeves that stopped half way down her arms. Her pants where dark black and that was it, nothing out of the ordinary. Spirit looked back at Lord Death but before he could say anything he was cut off.

"Look closer." Lord Death said again.

He sighed and turned his gaze back at the kid. Looking closer Spirit saw stiches on her arms and one on her neck. His eyes moved from her neck to her eyes, they were a pale green. Something clicked and Spirit jumped back, "No way! It can't be!"

"That's right." Lord Death said calmly, "Stein is Saber's father."

I watched as Spirit fainted, then I turned to Lord Death, "Question, who that heck is Stein?"

Death lifted a finger, "Good question. Stein is a professor here at the academy and he will be one of your teachers." He watched as Saber tilted her head in thought, "Now hold on Saber, Stein has no idea who you are so you must be careful not to tell him got it?"

"How come?" I asked. It was hard to hear him over Spirit's second break down.

"Oh dear god! Stein's a father! We're all gonna die!" Spirit's rant was cut off by another swift hit from Lord Death. Death turned back to Saber, "Well let's just say that because you're part Kishin we don't know how Stein will react to you." He could see that the girl was about to say something but he cut her off, "If he doesn't care for you he might end up dissecting you."

I could feel the color drain from my face, "Wha, what?" I watched as Lord Death waved my worry aside.

"It's just a thing of his." He started to shoo Saber out of the Death Room, "Just remember not to say anything."

I stopped outside of the door, "You got it!" before I left I smiled at Lord Death, "Thank you." I turned and ran off down the hallway back to my room.

Death watched as the door to the room closed. He heard Spirit sit up behind him.

"You're hiding something from her. What is it?"

Death slumped; he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it from Saber much longer. He turned to Spirit, "You're right I have been hiding something from her." Lord Death paused, "You remember Stein's madness right? Well because Saber shares his soul we have no idea if she might go mad."

"What does that have to do with not telling Stein?" Spirit asked resting his head in his hands.

"If Stein finds out who knows how he will react, plus Saber cannot risk having her madness awoken by anything that Stein might try,"

"Like?" asked Spirit.

"Like trying to dissect her to see how she able to live as half Kishin half human; something like that could drive her crazy." Lord Death looked down, "if that happens then the Kishin side will swallow her soul and she will be the one who takes Asura's place." he looked back up, "Also I have put a spell on Saber that will prevent her from being able to use soul resonance. If she cannot resonate souls then we can be sure that her madness will not spread to anyone else or hurt her." He heard Spirit sigh.

"Something tells me that Stein will figure it out though." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

Lord Death looked at the door where Saber had run off, "We can only hope that she can hide it well."

I didn't sleep, I couldn't sleep. For the first time I would meet people other than Lord Death, Spirit, or Sid. But something was bugging me; I didn't know how Stein, my father, would react to me. I tugged my selves down over the stiches on my arms as I walked to class.

"YAAHHHOOOO." A dark figure crashed head first into someone. The boy stood, "Who dares to stand in the Great Black Star's way? Do you want to get your ass kicked?"

I stayed sprawled out on the floor a small flow of blood spurting from my forehead. Lifting my head I saw a girl rush up to the boy.

"Black Star please be careful you could have hurt her." The girl looked down at the kid then back at Black Star. She gave the girl a hand, "Are you ok."

"Yeah I think so." I said rubbing my head, "The name's Saber, you?"

The girl tilted her head and smiled, "My name is Tsubaki," She turned to the boy, "and this is Black Star."

The boy jabbed his thumb at himself, "More like the Great Black Star! Am I right Tsubaki!?" he watched as his weapon partner nodded in agreement.

I studied them for a second; Black Star had blue spike hair and some kind of weird get up, looking at his right arm I saw a star tattoo. I turned my eyes to Tsubaki; he hair was long, black, and pull up. Her shirt had a star on it just like Black Star's tattoo, _a weapon and her Meister._ I thought, _how cool!_ My thoughts we interrupted by the sound of someone shouting at Black Star.

"Now what the hell are you yelling at?" Said a boy walking out of the crowd, and over to them.

I looked at him, he wore a suit that was even with its colors and the official seal of Lord Death was around his neck where a tie should be. There was a ring on each finger and the only thing that wasn't even was his hair. I tilted my head, "Let me guess, Death the Kid?"

He turned to me, "Yes you're right….." he stopped in mid speech.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Your hair…." He stammered. I looked behind him and saw two girls stand next to him.

"Oh great here we go." The taller one said rolling her eyes.

"This is gonna be fun!" the smaller one laughed.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. Kid grabbed me and started shaking me. I felt like I was going to throw up, but he wouldn't stop, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I shouted. My answer was quiet strange.

Kid shook the girl, "Your hair is two different colors, divided by an uneven zigzag! IT"S NOT SYMMETRICALLY" he couldn't take his eyes off of the two colors, "We must go and dye your hair right now!" he started to drag the girl through the hallway.

I flailed my arms, "Hey wait! I like my hair the way it is! Put me down!" I shouted some more and all of a sudden Kid stopped. I paused, "Um?" Kid slammed to the floor and I was greeted by the sight of a boy and a girl who had both smacked him. I sat there and brushed the dirt from my clothes, "Thank you…" I trailed off.

"Maka." The girl said smiling, "I'm sorry for the way that Kid acted he's just like that."

I smiled and laughed; I blinked as the boy offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up, "Thanks…." I trailed off again.

"Soul." He said giving me an evil looking smile.

I lowered my head, "It's so nice to meet all of you. I'm Saber." I froze in my spot as Maka asked me the one question that I was hoping to avoid.

"Saber? Don't you have a last name?" Maka saw the girl freeze in her spot.

_Crap!_ I thought my head still down, _What do I say? Stein? No, no Lord Death said not to, but that means all that's left is Saber Kishin and I'm so not saying that! Crap! Crap! Crap!_ I lifted my head up, "Would you believe I don't have one?" I saw them all shrug.

"Sure why not." Soul said dully as if he didn't care, "I guess that's kind of cool." He looked up at the clock then back at the others, "hey we should get going; I don't think Stein wants us to be late."

"You're right." Kid said finally coming back to life.

"Um, did you say Stein?" I asked. I saw Maka nod, "Well he's my first class and I'm not sure where to go."

"That's ok!" Black Star shouted grabbing Saber's hand, "With a big star like me showing you the way you'll never get lost!" he pulled her down the hallway, "YAAHHOOO!"

The group groaned, "That's the wrong way!" they all shouted after him. The friends all watched as Black Star went running down the other hallway still dragging Saber along with him. After a moment of laughter they all went after him to Professor Stein's class room.

My head was still rattling from the trip with Black Star._ That's the last time I trust him!_ I thought as I tried to make the pain in my ears from Black Star's yelling go away. A sound caught my attention and I turned my head to see the door fly open. From the hallway I saw a man sitting in a chair wheel his way into the class room. Well he didn't really make it into the class room; the wheels on his chair caught in the doorway and he fell on his back. I heard him speak as he slid across the classroom on his back.

"Darn, I really thought that would have worked by now." he said in a monotone voice.

I felt my face drop, _Now way. This is my dad?_ I could see it though. We both had the same eye color and half of my hair was like his. I blinked as Stein lifted his head; I saw a large scar on his face that was just like the ones on my arms. I shook my head as he spoke again.

"Alright class as you know today is a review day." He looked at all of the students.

I shuddered at the look he was giving us; _oh man my dad is kind of creepy._ I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Hey you." He called up at the girl, "You're new here so why don't you come and show us what you can do."

I leaned forward in my seat, "Me?" I said pointing at myself. I saw Stein nod so I stood up and walked to him. I just stood there staring at everyone else; I turned to Stein, "Um, what do I do?" I noticed that Stein was paying much attention to me.

"Well first off you need a weapon partner." He said sitting back down in his chair, "You can't do much without one." Stein rested his head in his arms.

"Ok." I said thinking, "You mean this?" To swords shot out of my arms. I heard the kids gasp and saw that Stein had gotten more interested in me, "Did I do something wrong?"

"So you don't need a weapon partner." He said looking over his glasses. Stein leaned back in his chair, "Maka, Soul, come down here." He waited for the two to join the girl, "Now I want you all to link your souls together."

"Right." Maka said as Soul turned into a scythe. She looked over at Saber, "Don't worry we'll help you threw this."

I nodded, "Ok. Now LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"


	2. Chapter 2 his madness, my madness

I looked over at Maka; she was concentrating on making her soul wave length connect to mine. Closing my eyes I began to raise the power of my soul to match hers. With a spark I sensed that they had begun to link,_ I can go a bit higher for the both of us._ I thought pushing my soul up higher.

_Maka! _Soul's voice came out through his weapon form.

"Yeah," Maka replied, "Saber's soul is huge." She looked at the glowing outline of her soul. Maka had a feeling that she had seen it somewhere before. She gripped her weapon tighter, "We're not going to be outdone." She raised her wave length along with Soul. The two souls grew and grew and link together even more.

"This is really fun!" I thought. The feeling of my soul connecting with someone else was amazing. I started to laugh, I couldn't help it. It was a silent laugh I only wished that it had lasted longer.

There was a snap.

The feeling was gone, I could feel it crumble away and it was replaced by pain. I gritted my teeth; looking at my soul I saw that red ooze had slowly started to change the color from blue to red. _What!? _I howled in pain. The ooze had begun to work its way into my body. It snapped my bones and replaced all of my blood, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Falling to the floor I tried control myself, but a voice made me freeze.

_You can never run from madness._

More swords shot out of my arms, "GET! OUT! NOW!" my soul grew bigger after the large roar. I didn't know what I was swinging at but the pain was unbearable, blood began to spew from my mouth.

"Maka! Soul! That's enough! Stop the link!" Stein shouted from his chair.

Maka opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Saber's soul.

"What the hell is that!?" Soul asked changing back from his weapon form.

Maka saw that Saber's soul was blood red and getting bigger. When she tried to see where Saber was Maka was frightened by what she saw. Blades shot from Saber's body all over, blood flowed from her mouth and her eyes where chaotic and filled with pain. Maka heard laughter from the middle of Saber's soul. It wasn't normal; it was crazed, "What's going on?" she shouted.

I had lost all control to the feeling. I threw my head back laughing psychotically, everything was funny, everything that caused people pain. Licking the blood from my lips I stared at the kids in the room. I smirked and coughed out more blood, "Who wants to die first?" I felt an evil grin peel its way across my face as I spoke, "How bout you!?" I lunged at the nearest student, the blades from my arms gleaming with blood. There was a swift movement from behind me. All of a sudden Stein was sitting in his chair in front of me. The smile shot up again, "Alright you'll be the first."

"I don't think so." Stein said calmly. He waited for Saber to bring her arm down, "Soul wave length." His soul blocked the sword from coming any closer to his body. Saber jumped back from him and tilting her head she laughed again. Shooting up fast Stein leapt off of his chair and kicked it at her. When Saber jumped into the air he shot around her. Blocking the blade again with his soul he pressed the palm of his hand into her back. With a spark Stein's soul wave length shot through Saber's body. Shifting his arm he brought her crashing back down into the floor. He waited as his soul traveled through her body.

Maka watched as Saber's body arched backwards from the power of Professor Stein's soul wave length. After a moment Saber went still, smoke rising from her body, "Saber!" Maka rushed over to her with Soul right at her side. Looking up she saw that Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty had all come down next to them. She looked at her on the floor; her eyes were open and they seemed to have returned to normal. Maka turned to the professor, "What happen? Will she be alright?"

Stein removed his lab coat and started to wrap Saber in it to stop the bleeding, "She's going to be just fine." He said in an even tone. Picking her up Stein could feel his mind race, _I saw it. For a small moment I saw the outline of a very powerful spell that stopped Saber from resonating souls. Why? After a moment the spell broke and Saber lost it._ He began to walk out of the door caring Saber in his arms. Before he left Stein asked for Maka to keep an eye on Saber after she got better.

I floated in the dark, _what is this place?_ I thought looking around. The memories of fighting Stein were still fresh in my mind. Blood flowed down my back from where his soul wave length had hit me. I tried sitting but I just floated downward. After a few more tries I stopped trying to sit, stand, or do anything; I just floated there, "Well this sucks." I grumbled.

"Damn right it sucks." A dark voice said.

My eyes grew wide; it was the same voice that had stopped me from before. Swords shot from my arms, "Show yourself now." I heard the same evil laughter that I had done earlier. From the dark I saw a figure appear. The swords went back into my arms at the sight of the figure, "What the hell are you?"

It grinned, "I'm your madness."

It looked just like me; the only difference was the hair and eyes. The hair was all grey and the eyes were blood red. I tilted my head at the creature, "What do you want?" I watched as a wicked grin went across my, its, face.

Madness stuffed its hand into her pockets, "I just wanna talk." She laughed, "Don't you wanna hear what madness has to say?"

My guard was still high, "Where's sanity? Or could it not keep up with the bills so you kicked it out?" I turned to the side to be sure that Madness couldn't see that I was shaking.

It laughed, "No." Madness stared at Saber with her blood red eyes burning into her, "You are sanity."

I narrowed my eyes, "Funny I don't feel sane." I clapped my hands over my ears as Madness laughed again.

"No one ever does." She grinned, "You can never be fully sane; everyone has madness in them, because without madness there would be no sanity." Madness twirled, "That's where I come in, you," She pointed at me, "are a perfect blend of madness and sanity. Your sanity and I'm madness." A grin spread across her face.

"You don't seem mad." I said looking closer at her, "You just seem off." Out of nowhere a blade slid its way across the skin of my throat. Looking at Madness I saw that she was gone. The blade pressed harder on my throat and I felt blood start to flow, then I heard the voice.

"Know this now, I can cut you open and dissect you until there's nothing left but a small puddle of blood. Got that?" Madness's eyes glowed red as she ran the blade lightly over Saber's throat.

When Madness dropped the blade from my neck I fell to my knees trying to check my breath. I heard her laugh chaotically. I brought a hand to my neck but found that the blood had vanished.

Madness stared at the blood on her sword, "I don't normal show this form, but piss me off and I'll be laughing as I cut you into thousands of piece." She lowered her face at Saber, "And trust me, I'll be sure to keep you alive all the way through it." When she grinned again Madness showed that her teeth had sharp points at the end of them, "Now about our talk." She lifted Saber up by the collar of her shirt, "Let's go."

I tried to get free of Madness's grip by all my power was focused on keeping myself from blacking out; the fights against Stein and Madness had left me very weak. We flew through the dark, turning every now and then. Finally Madness stopped in front of a door, and threw me at it. I smacked face first into it and slid down onto the floor. Looking up I was staring at a dark red door with no handle just three markings. Three eyes were etched into the wood; I leaned forward and set my head against the door. I was sure that I had seen this from somewhere, closing my eyes my memory was flooded with images of an evil figure that was wrapped in layers of cloth. A powerful wave of fear, anger, and madness slammed into me. Suddenly the figure turned its head towards me. I couldn't move; I was frozen by the madness.

Jerking back I felt sweat drip down my face. Turning my head I looked at Madness, "I, I didn't think that the Kishin's madness was so strong." My eyes locked on the figure.

Madness laughed, "You think I'm the Kishin's madness!?" she pointed at the door, "Next to the Kishin I look normal."

I couldn't think, "Then who are you?" I clenched my fists, "This doesn't make any sense!"

Madness's eyes glowed again, "You really think madness only comes from the Kishin?" She grinned at Saber; her teeth glowing, "You need to look closer at me. So many other people have madness in them."

I focused my gaze on her. Madness had all grey hair, red eyes that glowed with humor and insanity, she had stiches just like me but there was an extra on that went across her face under her eye. Her shirt was a brown and black turtle neck that was covered by a white lab coat. I felt my hands shake, "You can't be."

The wicked grin on Madness's face grew larger, "I guess Lord Death didn't tell you."

I shook my head; there was a flash in the dark and madness had changed to look like Stein, "You're lying!" I shouted swinging one of my blades at it.

Madness's blade shot through my mouth, "I thought I told you not to piss me off." She turned back to looking like me and through me to the ground, "We'll talk again later, and don't think that you can run away because I'll be here every time you close your eyes."

I stayed on the floor drowning in my own blood.

"Hey wake up!" Maka shouted shaking Saber. She had seen Saber start to struggle in her sleep as if she was being hurt, "Saber get up now!" Maka turned her head at her friends, "Can one of you try something."

"I'll give it a go." Soul said walking over to Saber's bed side. He took in a large breath, "HEY SABER WAKE UP!" He shouted at the top of his voice. Saber's eyes shot open and Soul had to jump back fast as one of her swords rocketed at him, "Whoa! Easy Saber."

I looked at them, and then slowly brought back my sword, "What happened?"

"You went nuts, and then Stein kicked your ass." Black Star said looking down at her, "Although I could've beaten you ten times faster."

I set my head against a pillow. I could still feel pain from where Madness had attacked me, but there was no blood. I blinked as Kid said something over to me, "What?"

"I said you really shredded the Professor's coat." Kid rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to fix the medicine cabinet, again.

I looked down at my hand; it had torn straight through Stein's coat, "Well crap." I mumbled. I looked at Maka, "Hey can you help me fix this later?" At first she seemed taken aback by my question but then she nodded. I smiled, "Thanks."

"Arguuuuuh!" Black Star groaned, "I'm tired of just standing here! A big star liked me shouldn't have to watch over a little kid!" he turned to Maka, "When are we leaving?"

"Leaving?" I asked looking at them. I didn't want to say it, but I wanted them to stay more than anything. Maka gave me a smile.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. We're all going to meet up with Crona and head to a city where some Kishin souls had been sensed. She looked down at Saber, "Would you like to come with? We could use your help."

"We don't need her help!" Black Star shouted, "You've got me!"

Maka brought a book down on his head and then turned back to Saber, "What do you say?"

I looked at Black Star who was in the bed next to mine with a huge dent in his head, _and I thought that Lord Death had a powerful hit._ I thought, "Sure I'll go, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Soul said with his normal toothy smile.

"Right now you should just rest." Tsubaki said smiling softly.

"Ok." I said. After a moment they all left me alone. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. The words of Madness still echoed in my head. _We'll talk again later, and don't think that you can run away because I'll be here every time you close your eyes._ I gripped Stein's coat in my hand. Boredom slowly started to take over so I asked the nurse for some thread and I began to fix his coat. Finally I couldn't take it anymore; pulling the coat up to my chin I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

The next morning I could've passed as half dead. I looked worst then Sid did at some times. After running into three doors I decided just to sit outside of the classroom. I pulled Stein's coat around my arms and waited for everyone to show up. The smell of cigarette smoke filled my nose; looking up I saw my father standing front of me. I started to shake at the sight of him, it wasn't his fault but the memory of Madness turning into him still frightened me.

Stein knelt down next to Saber, "Are you ok?"

I gave him a shaky smile, "I think I'll live." I was desperate to change the subject, "Here." I pulled off his coat and handed it to him. I waited as Stein put it on and leaned against the wall next to me. We sat in silence for a while; every now and then smoke the shape of a skull would rise out Stein's mouth. I looked up at the sound of footsteps coming closer; Maka and everyone else were running down the hallway.

"Sorry we're late." She said trying to check her breath, "Black Star had to get into a fight."

I stood up, "That's alright," I looked at all of them, "You ready to go?"

"Hold up." Kid said stepping in front of me, "If you can't resonate souls how are you supposed to be any help."

I tilted my head to the side, "I never thought of that." My eyes moved from one person to the other. Kid had a point if I couldn't resonate my soul with anyone else I wouldn't be much help.

"You'll be fine." Stein said standing up. He looked down at Saber with a small smile.

"You see we're fine." Black Star said crossing his arms, "Now let's go already."

I nodded, "Right let's go!" I took off running with the others right behind me.

Stein watched as the all ran off. His smile was replaced by a worried frown; looking at all of their souls it was a large orb of blue, but there was one, one that was glowing and get bigger. It was Saber's, her soul was half blue half red, and even with as far away as he was Stein could still feel the waves of madness coming off of her.


	3. Chapter 3 I want to know

Stein's footsteps echoed down the hallway as he headed back to his classroom. He turned the screw in his head until it clicked; looking down the hall Stein saw that Spirit was standing outside of his classroom door. Stein took a drag on his cigarette and put his hand inside his pockets. He saw Spirit look up as he came closer, "What are you doing here Spirit?"

His eyes went back to the board that was next to Stein's door, "I'm checking on what my Maka is up to lately." He hung his head, "She still won't talk to me no matter what I do."

Stein scratched his head as he watched Spirit slump to the floor; a steady water fall coming from his eyes. Kneeling down at his side Stein waited for Spirit's brake down to pass. When it seemed like he could speak again Stein asked him a question that had been on his mind, "Spirit tell me something," He looked down at him, "Do you know anything about that new student Saber?"

All the hair on Spirit's body shot up. _Damn! What do I do?_ Spirit turned his head and looked at him. He gave him a fake smile and started to stand up, "I have to say that I don't know anything, sorry." When he looked at Stein again he knew that his lie hadn't worked, but instead of calling him out on it Stein stood up and started back down the hallway.

"Well then why don't we go ask Lord Death? I'm sure he'll know something." Stein said walking towards the death room. He stopped as Spirit shot in front of him. He blew a puff of smoke in his face, "What are you doing now Spirit?"

_I can't let him get to Lord Death._ He held his hands up, "Come on Stein you know that Lord Death is very busy trying to run everything here. Maybe we should just leave him alone." Spirit froze as he heard the sound of Stein's head screw click.

Stein raised an eyebrow and moved around Spirit; he grabbed onto the back of his friend's shirt collar and started to drag him down the hallway, "I'm sure he won't mind." He said as he dragged Spirit through the hall. The two of them made their way through the school but every so often Spirit would flail his arms and try to stop Stein from going any farther. Finally Stein had had enough so he shook Spirit violently until he stopped.

"I'll be good." Spirit gurgled have unconscious.

Stein smirked and opened the door to the death room hallway. When they reached the room Stein saw Lord Death watching Meisters take on a creature through his mirror. He waited quietly for Lord Death to turn around. When he did Stein spoke before Death could, "Lord Death would you answer me a question?"

Death tilted his head, "I'll try."

Stein looked up at him, "What do you know about this new student Saber?"

I slumped behind a wood pile; everyone else was sitting next to me. Maka had told me that some people in a rundown old village had started to want power so they began eating human souls and now we were going to have to stop them. I peered out from behind the wood; my hopes weren't too high because we had sent Black Star ahead of us. I looked at Maka, "Do you think he'll get caught?"

Soul answered for her, "Naw," he said leaning his back against the wood, "he may be stupid but when it comes to sneaking around Black Star is the best."

It was hard trying to picture Black Star being quite. My eyes moved over to Crona, he hadn't said much to anyone this whole time, and that thing that came from his back gave me the creeps. There was a rustle of leaves and looking up I saw Black Star and Tsubaki stick their heads out of the many branches.

Black Star flipped from the tree and landed in front of his team, "YAHOO! That was so easy I could've it with my eyes closed!"

Kid stood up, "So did you find what we needed?"

Black Star gave him a thumbs up, "Duh! Of course I did!"

"Well where is it?" Kid asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh about that," Black Star said rubbing the back of his head, "the people in the village are going to move it out tonight."

I could feel panic start come off of them. I tilted my head, "What is it that we're looking for exactly?"

Maka looked surprised at my question, but then she blinked, "Oh that's right we forgot to tell you."

"I'm so glad that you're including me." I sighed.

She apologized and went on to tell me everything, "Lord Death told us that the people in this village were in the middle of making a very special sword."

"A demon sword?" Crona asked quietly.

Maka looked at him, "No not a demon sword, but if you are hit with this sword your soul is turned into a Kishin egg."

_That sounds like fun!_ Madness echoed in my head, _Shut up you!_ I shouted back at her. I was very nervous though; if that sword hit me there would be no stopping the Kishin part of my soul from swallowing my human side. My hands started to shake at the thought of releasing that thing out into the world. I looked at them and choked down my fear, "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go get this thing."

"Hell yeah!" Black Star shouted.

The others nodded and the Meisters were then armed with their weapons. Black Star led the way back through the trees with all of keeping up with him. He wouldn't shut up about being the world's greatest assassin and it was starting to irk me. I gritted my teeth, "Black Star I swear if you don't shut up soon I will dissect you in your sleep." I saw him shoot a look back at me.

"Dissect me?" he asked with a snort.

It was then that I realized what I had said. My eyes shot to the branch that I was running on, _real smooth Saber why not just come right out and say that Stein is your dad._ My feet suddenly stopped and I was frozen to the tree. Everyone passed me, but I stayed were I was. My voice cracked as I called up to them, "Guys wait!" I could feel it. I could feel the waves of madness coming from below.

"What's up?" Soul asked through his weapon form.

"Can't you feel that?" I asked, "All that madness? It's coming from below us." I lowered myself on the branch and stuck my head out of the leaves. From where I was I could see a small group of people gather in a circle around a glowing sword. I had to get a closer look. I stuck two of my swords into the branch and lowered myself even more. Black Star's head popped out next to me along with Maka, and Kid.

"Plan?" Kid asked.

"Get the sword." I said with a sly grin. I dropped from where I was hiding. Crossing my arms I watched as the group turned around, "So I'll just be taking that sword of yours." The others dropped down next to me.

"And we'll be taking your souls." Maka said showing them her weapon.

The group lunged at us. Two blades shot out of my arms as one man swung a staff down at my head. The wood splintered and broke it two. I smile up at him, "Is that the best you can do?" I sent him flying back with a powerful kick. Something caught my eye, turning my head I saw that Maka had slashed one of the group members in half, his soul glowing red. I watched as my friends took out the rest of the group, there was only one still standing, and he had the Kishin sword.

"I think it's about time to end this." Kid said darkly, "Liz! Patty!"

"Right!" Both of his weapons spoke.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Kid's soul exploded and began to grow.

I stood at his side, "Charge that thing up good!" I lifted my blades, "I'll by you some time." I turned my head at the sound of Maka's voice.

"Saber do you think you can hold them off long enough for all of us to charge our Soul Resonance?"

I gave her smile, "Sure thing, just make it quick." My blades gleamed as I rushed at the swordsmen. Our blades clashed and waves of madness came from my attacker's sword. I could feel myself starting to slip back into Madness's grip, but I pulled myself out of it, "I don't think so." I dropped to my knees and kicked at the man's feet. When he jumped I lunched myself after him. There was a tug inside my hand and I felt my soul beginning to gather in it, "Here we go!" I shouted thrusting my palm into the man's stomach, "Soul Force!" a bolt of green blasted the man backwards, but in mid flip he slammed into a tree and sent himself flying back at me. His foot crashed into my neck and I was nearly sliced in two.

I landed back down and looked at the others; they were almost ready, "Let's make this one count." My soul grew and was sent into my hands. Looking at them I saw that one had was red and the other was green._ One for the Kishin and one for Stein._ I thought closing my hands. I brought back my swords and ran at the swordsmen again, "Double pump Soul Force! Twin speed!" I rocketed my hands in his chest, but at the same time his sword came down on my side. The blade was stuck in my side and we both flew backwards.

"Saber! Get out of the way!" Maka shouted up to her.

I clenched my teeth and decide that there was only on way to get the blade out of my side. Using my soul force I grabbed the blade and pulled it from my side. Blooding spurted from the gash as I fell back down to earth, the sword still clenched in my hand. I threw the blade back to the man and watched as Maka, Black Star, Kid, and Crona jumped into the air past me.

"WITCH HUNTER!"

"SHADOW STAR!"

"DEATH CANNON!"

"SCREECH ALPHA!"

All of their moves slammed into the man destroying him and the Kishin sword. I smiled and held my side as my friends landed back down next to me. Maka held out her hand as the man's soul landed in her palm. She handed it to me and I looked at it, "What do I do with it?" I asked looking at the glowing red soul.

"Eat it." Soul said grinning.

I almost dropped the soul, "Eat it! Oh man that's nasty!" I looked at the others who were laughing at me, "What?" Soul shook his head at me.

"You want to eat it." He pointed at the soul, "Once a weapon collects 99 Kishin souls and one witch soul then you become a Death Scythe." He blinked as Saber tossed the soul to him.

I shook my head, "What like Spirit? No way, you take it." I made a grossed out face as Soul swallowed it with no problem. I looked back down at my side as blood dripped onto my shoes. I heard Maka gasp as she saw the slash mark.

"Saber did you get hit with the sword." She walked over to her and looked at the deep gash in her side.

"Oh yeah that's right I did." I said remembering the sword sticking out of my side.

"This isn't good." Kid said eyeing her, "Anyone who is hit with that sword becomes a Kishin egg." He gripped his weapons in his hands.

I waved my hands in front of me, "Hold up I'm fine really!" _the blade came down on the side of me that was charging all of my Kishin energy for the soul force. It can't make me anymore Kishin._ I smiled at them, "I guess I just got lucky." I could see that Kid still wasn't convinced but I didn't care so long as the others believed me. My vision swirled and I buckled, Madness's voice came through my head,_ Looks like you lost too much blood._ She laughed, _I hope you don't die; it's no fun dissecting something that's dead._ All my strength went and I blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of rustling leaves. Turning my head I saw that Soul was carrying me over his shoulder as they jumped from branch to branch. He saw that I was awake and told me not to move. I could see that my blood had stained Soul's shoulder and the rest of my side was dark red. I nodded and closed my eyes as they all raced back to the DWMA.

Stein leaned back in his chair thinking about what Lord Death had told him,_ Saber is a very rare case. She unfortunately has an overwhelming amount of madness in her. We just don't want her unlocking it by resonating souls with the wrong person._ A skull shaped puff of smoke floated into the air. Stein narrowed his eyes, "What are you hiding?" he said to himself. A pounding at his classroom door made him turn his head.

"Professor Stein we need your help!"

Standing up Stein moved over to the door and opened it. Looking down he saw that Crona, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all looked like they all had a very tough mission. His eyes moved to the figure hunched over Soul's shoulder. Looking closer Stein saw that it was Saber; she was leaning in a puddle of her own blood. He quickly cleared his desk off and told Soul to put her on it. He looked at the deep gash in her side, "What happened?" he asked looking down at her.

"She was buying us time to build up our soul resonance and she was hit by the Kishin sword." Maka said giving her a worried look, "Will she be alright?"

"The gash is deep and she's lost a lot of blood, but I should be able to fix her up." Stein said looking at the gash again.

"That's not what I meant." Maka said looking at him.

Stein raised an eyebrow at her.

"If Saber was hit by the blade won't her soul become a Kishin egg?" Maka clenched her fist at the thought of having to kill Saber because her soul would be changed.

Stein didn't answer; he turned his head and looked at Saber's soul again. The two sides were at war. The Kishin sword had done what it was meant to do, but her human side was holding on. He could see that it wouldn't last long though; the Kishin was slowly eating away at her. Stein looked at Maka, a fake smile on his face, "She'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4 Papa!

I set my book down and stood up; there was a twinge in my side from where the Kishin sword had slashed its way into my body. I unsteadily walked over to my desk; even though I was a member of the DWMA Lord Death still wouldn't let me leave the school unless I had someone with me. My eyes scanned the desk; placed in the middle was a picture that I had made of my father. He wasn't like what Madness had showed me. He was different. I sighed and looked away from the picture, "Let it go already." I moved back to my bed. Sitting down I ran one of my blades over the stone wall.

Stein tapped the vile of blood that was standing on his desk. After he had done surgery on Saber he had taken a blood sample from her. He leaned forward in his stitched chair staring at the blood. Stein had brought the sample back to his home so that no one would get any ideas. He narrowed his eyes, _This isn't Black Blood; so why is Saber like this?_ He thought dragging on his cigarette. A noise made him turn in his chair; he saw that Marie was standing in the doorway looking at him.

She smiled, "Stein you really shouldn't be in the dark for this long." Marie reached for the light switch.

There was a flash of light that blinded Stein. He failed his arms and fell out of his chair onto his back. Looking up at Marie he spoke to her, "I haven't been in here for that long."

She looked down at him, "Really? Alright then what day is it today?"

Stein thought a moment, "Pass." He watched as Marie rolled her eyes and walked out the door. He stayed where he was for a moment still staring at the red blood on his desk.

"Yo Saber you're looking better." Soul said looking up as he saw her walking to class.

I smiled, "Yeah I'm alive, thanks to Professor Stein." I saw the others stay still. I looked around at them, "What's the matter guys?"

Maka's voice sounded a little shaky as she spoke, "You, you were hit by the Kishin sword." She looked at the floor, "Your soul should've become a Kishin egg."

I tried to act like I didn't care, "Like I said I just got lucky." They still didn't look convinced but I just shrugged. Smiling I tried to change the conversation, "Today's just a half day right? I guess that's something to look forward to."

Kid answered her, "Ah yes a school day cut perfectly in half."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically and moved past all of them into the class, "Yep nothing beats a perfectly symmetrical day." When I took my seat I saw that Sid was our teacher for today and not Stein. Out of nowhere a wave of worry slammed into me; I lowered my head and clenched my fists, "Papa?" I lifted my head back up at the sound of Sid's voice.

"Alright class Professor Stein is out on an assignment so I'll be teaching you today." He spoke looking at the class.

_An assignment?_ I thought. _That must be one tough assignment if Papa has to go instead of one of us._ I jumped as someone poked me in the side. I looked over at Tsubaki; she had a worried look on her face. I gave her my best fake smile and turned back to Sid trying not to pay any mind to her. I clawed at my desk as the class dragged on and on. Finally the bell rang and I ran over to my friends. I tried not to seem worried but there was an edge in my voice, the worry that had come over me from before was still there. I looked at Kid, "Hey you're Lord Death's son right? Do you know what Stein's assignment was?"

Kid raised an eyebrow at Saber's question, "Yes I do, but why do you want to know?"

I tried to come up with a good reason for asking him, "I, well, um, just cause." I didn't feel like he was going to say anything but I still had to know. After a second I turned away but before I could leave Kid told me to wait.

"If you must know my father has sent Stein and Death Scythe on a mission to take down a witch that has been causing trouble." He said looking at Saber. _Why on Earth would she want to know?_ He thought.

_A witch?_ I thought. For some reason the thought of a witch made me shudder. I thanked Kid and said goodbye to the others. Moving swiftly I walked out of the classroom and down the hall. I knew what I had to do and I wasn't going to like it. As I headed back down to my room I avoided everyone who was still in the school. I pushed on the large door that led to my room. Sitting down I closed my eyes, _There's a reason why the thought of a witch bugs me so much and I'm gonna find out; even if it means facing them._ When I opened my eyes again I was back in the darkness.

Madness formed next to Saber with her normal psychotic grin, "Hunh," she said looking at her, "I thought you'd never come back."

I kept control of my sanity, "I didn't come here to see you," I said blunt and cold, "I came here for him."

Madness's eyes glowed dark red, "Alright I'll take you to him. Just know that if you see if too much him swallow your stupid soul."

A blade shot out of my arm, "I'm not afraid."

Madness laughed darkly, "That's what they all say until the true fear sets in." she started to bring Saber to the door.

I stood in front of the dark red door. It had gotten bigger and a handle was slowly starting to form. I rested my hand on it and closed my eyes. My body was thrown forward into deep madness, but it suddenly stopped. Opening my eyes I saw that I was sitting in ring of fire surrounded by burning builds. My eyes found the dark figure and I had to use all my strength to hold on to my mind. Stuffing my hands in pockets I spoke up to him, "Nice place you got here."

The figure moved swiftly and was soon standing in front of Saber. Looking up he had an eerie calm look on his face, "Welcome home Saber."

Stein gripped his weapon as they stood outside of a large city, "So that's where our witch is hunh?"

Spirit's voiced traveled through his weapon form, "That's right, Lioness, one of the only witch that even Lord Death couldn't beat. For now we're not supposed to do anything but destroy her followers, Lord Death will build up a larger army to take her on."

Stein nodded and jumped down into the city.

"Talk," I said to the Kishin, what do you know about witches, powerful witches?"

Asura twitched, "Ah I see." He messed with hands not knowing if someone else was watching, "You reacted that way because the side of you that's from me has had a very bad past with one witch in particular." He paused looking at Saber's blank stare. He went on, "Her name was Lioness."

The wind whistled in Stein's ears as he fell down into the city. Landing light he moved into the shadows, the only thing that could be seen was the small glow from his cigarette. He went on up to the middle of the city; a large castle loomed in front of him. On top was a stone figure of a lion. Stein walked up to the door, "Ready Spirit?" His weapon partner's blade gleam, "Let's go." Stein sent his foot through the door.

I listened as Asura spoke of the witch know as Lioness. She was the only witch that Asura and Lord Death couldn't beat, but she was hurt so she had been hiding for some time. Lioness has followers that would do her work for her so no has seen her in years. I narrowed my eyes as a wicked smile spread over his face.

"No let me resay that. Lioness doesn't have followers, she has the perfect trap." Asura grinned at Saber, "That's how she kills her prey. She brings them in thinking that they'll only fight her followers but what they don't know is that they are all just copies of Lioness herself. Of course no one has ever lived so they could never tell Lord Death about the fakes."

My eyes grew wide, "But, but, Lord Death sent Papa after a witch. Was it Lioness?"

Asura shrugged, "You tell me."

My mind swirled, _it has to be her! Normal Meisters can handle other witches. This witch must be Lioness! And that means that Papa is in trouble!_ I stood up, "Time for me to leave." I started to float up towards the door but suddenly I was dragged back down. One of Asura's cloths had wrapped around my throat and had begun dragging me down. The ground crack and split as I was thrown into it. Lifting myself up slowly I looked at the Kishin, "So you don't want me to leave?"

He snickered, "Well of course not; I'm not at full strength yet but if you stay here I can absorb your soul." Asura sent out more binds anchoring her to the ground.

My face scrapped against the ground. I tried to stand but the Kishin was slowly draining my life force away. _Get up!_ My mind screamed. Blades shot from my arms cutting myself free; I lunched myself but Asura was just as fast. His fist slammed into my stomach. I went freefalling back down to the ground. I slowly sat up, "I won't let you win!" I stood up, and lunged at the Kishin.

Stein swung Spirit through the air slashing through Lioness's followers. Claws raked down his back sending blood everywhere. Turning he used his soul force to send them backwards. Stein fought all the others using his weapon. A fist to his face sent him flying backwards; slamming into a pillar Stein used his feet to blast himself back at them. Soon the attackers began to vanish; Stein landed on his feet after the last one was beaten. He watched as Spirit turned back from his weapon form.

"That was a little too easy." Spirit said looking around.

Stein agreed with him; taking down a witch and her followers was never that easy. He reached his hand to his back and saw that his fingers were stained with blood. He rubbed his fingers and then looked up at Spirit, "Come on let's get back to Lord Death." He saw his weapon partner nod and the two of them started for the door.

"Leaving already?" a voice echoed through the hall.

"Spirit!" Stein held out his hand.

"Right!" turning back into his weapon form Spirit landed in Stein's hand.

Stein waited for the voice to speak again, but nothing happened. After a second he started walking towards the door again.

"I won't let my prey escape just like that."

A figure slashed Stein's hand, making him drop Spirit. He held his hand and stared at the witch. She was tall, long spikey red hair, fur vest, white under shirt, and her hands where sharp claws. Stein clenched his injured hand, "You must be Lioness."

"You sound surprised." The witch said smiling.

Stein sent his soul wave length into his hands. Shooting at her he tried using his soul force, but Lioness was fast; she side stepped and sent her claws into his side. Blood flew from Stein's mouth as he rolled next to Spirit. He grabbed his weapon; spinning it Stein stood in his stance and waited, "I guess you'd be mad since we killed all of your followers."

Lioness grinned, "What you mean these followers?"

Stein watched as hundreds of Lioness's followers appeared around them. He heard Spirit's voice speak to him.

"What's going on?"

Stein gritted his teeth, "They're soul copies." He blinked as they all disappeared again; he turned his head at the witch.

Lioness purred, "I don't want my copies to finish you off. I haven't had a visitor since Lord Death and Asura had tried to stop me."

A wave of shock slammed into Stein, "What!?" he gripped his weapon; _I knew Lord Death couldn't defeat her, but I didn't know that even when he was working Asura he still couldn't do it._

"Relax Stein that was a while ago she isn't that strong anymore." Spirit said trying to calm his Meister down.

Lioness growled at them, "I'm not strong anymore? You pay for that!" her claws grew as she ran at them.

I was going to die I knew it. Asura had beaten to the point where I couldn't move. Closing my eyes I waited for my soul to be eaten. The darkness was all that I saw; I let my soul drift away. Suddenly I was I what looked to be like a castle. Everything was destroyed; I set my feet down on the ground and looked all over. _Why did I come here?_ I thought. A noise made me turn; I saw that my father was fighting a witch with a huge soul. _What? Oh that's right! My human side is Stein's soul if I'm going to die than his soul will be sent back to him._ I saw him fight the witch with everything that he had. It was hard to watch but I also couldn't look away. _Why won't he give up? He can't win._ I watched as he used Witch Hunter to slash at the witch but she used her claws to block the attack. Lioness disappeared; when she showed up again she was behind my father. I couldn't yell my voice was gone. Lioness's claws shot through Stein's body and I felt blood fall onto my face. My father fell to the ground and stopped moving. _Papa!_ My mind yelled. I ran over to him but before I could see if he was still alive he coughed and opened his eyes. Rage exploded along with a large roar. The darkness light up and I was thrown back into the room with Asura.

My soul explode sending the Kishin backwards. I flew after him slamming my hand into his throat, "SOUL FORCE!" Asura was sent downwards deep into the ground. I clenched my fist and flew up to the door. Braking out of it I shot past Madness who was sitting across from my body. I opened my eyes and ran out of the room, "Hold on! Please!"

Stein swallowed his blood and stood back up, "Spirit can you still fight?"

Blood ran down Spirit's weapon form, "Of course I can!"

"LET"S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" their souls exploded in power and Stein jumped at the witch. He sent his blade down at her head; Stein watched as Lioness was cut in half. He landed on his feet and fell to his knees.

Spirit kneeled next to him, "Well that was easy." He laughed shakily.

Before Stein could smile claws shot up from the ground. Flipping the two of them escaped in time. Stein watched as Lioness floated down from the ceiling.

She held up one finger, "Good job boys you managed to take one of my 18 souls."

"18!" Spirit shouted.

Lioness looked at her sharp claws, "Yes 18, normal cats have 9 but because I'm more powerful I have been granted 18."

Blood dripped down from Stein's face, "Damn we can't do this 17 more times."

"Say goodbye!" Lioness sent her claws down at them, her teeth glowing at the thought of ripping into her prey.

Stein held his weapon ready to fight again but before he could do anything there was a flash of a blade. He looked down to see that Saber was standing in front of him.

My blades had caught most of the claws but I felt blood flow from some of them had gotten through. I sent my soul force up Lioness's claws and watched as she yelled from the pain. I held up my blade and stared her down, "Listen here! No one hurts my papa!"

Stein was confused, "Papa?"

Spirit shattered, "Oh damn!"


	5. Chapter 5 A deal with madness

Spirit jumped from his weapon form glaring at Saber, "Way to go Saber! Why not blow the whole thing!?"

I didn't look at him, "Shut the hell up Spirit." My eyes were locked on the witch; rage towards her and Asura pouring out of me, "I don't care anymore," my blade was covered with sparks from my soul force, "she hurt my papa." I turned my head and shot a look at him, "Now she'll die." I jumped and ran up one of Lioness's claws; half way up she turned and pulled her claws away, "That won't work!" I screamed stabbing one of my blades into a claw. My body was being pulled towards her.

Stein watched as Saber twisted and turned in the large maze of claws. He gripped his weapon, "Let's go Spirit." His feet slammed on the ground sending him upward. Stein came down with a powerful swing, "Witch Hunter!" an explosion sent the two of them backwards. When they landed Stein looked over at Saber. She had blood running down her face, "Any ideas?"

I saw Asura standing next to me. His voice stung my ears.

"Let me help you." His hummed in Saber's ears.

"What like last time," my hands began to shake with anger, "no way."

The Kishin shot back quickly, "Alright how about a deal?"

"Saber look out!" Stein's voice rang out.

A lion made of magic was charging at me, but I couldn't move fast enough. Before the beast killed me Stein had deflected it with his weapon. I watched as he spun his blade; wind began to flow all around and Spirit started to glow. My father leaped into the air slashing lion after lion. Asura's voice returned.

"Yes a deal, I'll let you take control of my power for one handful of your soul." He grinned evilly, "Each time you use my power I get another handful." His hand moved to the back of Saber's head, "Look." He twisted her head, "You know that you can't win without my power."

Everything around me vanished into the dark. All that was left was Asura standing in front of me; he was staring at me waiting for an answer. I looked down, sweat running down my face. My father's yell of pain came through the darkness. I couldn't take it; I looked at Asura, "Deal."

A bolt of red madness shot through my body; I fell to the floor, evil laughter coming from my mouth. Suddenly I was split from all of the madness and was thrown into a blue orb. I didn't understand; this didn't feel like madness, it felt like something else. Looking at the large orb I saw that it wasn't my Kishin side. It was my human side. Walking around I found that no one could see me; I waved my hands in front of my father but his eyes were fixed on something else. My head turned to what he was looking at. My breathing stopped; I was looking at myself, but I was different. My hair was jet black and my eyes were glowing red. I jumped at the sight of my face because a third eye was on my forehead, _Like Asura._ I thought. I looked closer at the blue orb and saw my reflection. My hair was just like Stein's and there were a few more stiches on my body._ I get it now._ I thought._ Asura did give me his madness, but he never told me how to control it. So now it's going crazy by fighting Lioness._ I saw the other me bite down on a claw with sharp teeth while laughing psychotically, _well that's embarrassing._ I thought._ How do I stop it?_ I began to walk around again, but there was a tug and my body couldn't move. Looking at my human soul I saw that there was a red energy line connecting the two of us. _That's it!_ I ran at the other me. Jumping up I grabbed onto the red soul and pulled myself inside. The two of us started to fuse into one person. My grey hair was streak with black and the Kishin eye was still on my forehead. The madness swirled around me, but I could feel that it would bend to what I say. I looked at the witch, "Sorry about that. Looks like I lost it for a moment. How bout we start again?"

Stein watched as Saber took on the witch by herself. He could feel the madness flow off of her body as her soul grew with power. Stein saw that around her soul were three eyes, the symbol of Asura, "What's, what's happened to her?" he felt as though the madness was pinning him to the ground.

Claws slashed at my face but my soul force deflected them. Running up one I swung at Lioness's face; when she leaned back I sent a wave of madness after her. Pain shot through me; looking behind me I saw that a lion had bitten my leg, I sent a blade through it. Smiling I folded my hands and sent all of my power to them, "Kishin wave!" a bolt of pure red madness slammed into the witch sending her downward. I turned my head and looked at my father and Spirit, "Here she comes you might want to kill her now." a wicked grin peeled up my face and I felt myself begin to fall inside of Asura's madness. _We have to end this now!_

Stein blinked at how calm yet how evil Saber was being. He saw Lioness falling towards him, but his feet wouldn't move. _I can't!_ Stein thought, _if I try to attack I'll slip into Saber's madness!_ His hands shook at the thought of drowning inside madness, again.

"I see." My voice was soft and calm, but it had a tremble on the end. The madness was locking my soul away, "My father can't risk attacking because if the madness gets to him then he'll be lost." I sent my mind deep into the dark; Asura was waiting. I looked at him, "Go on take a handful of my soul. I'm done with your power." I watched as Asura vanished into the dark; the last thing to disappear was his evil smile. My body locked up and I fell back down to the ground.

"I'm free." Stein said as the grip of the madness faded. Spinning Spirit Stein sent all of his power into one final attack at the witch. He watched as Lioness flew backwards and slammed into a pillar. His head turned and saw Saber crash into the ground. Stein ran over to her; Saber's hair had returned to normal and brushing her bangs back he saw that the Kishin eye had gone as well. He heard Spirit transform next to him.

"We need to leave before Lioness recovers." He said quietly.

Stein didn't answer his partner. His hand was still on Saber's forehead. Running his fingers through the grey side of her hair he spoke to Spirit, "What did she mean by Papa."

Spirit couldn't see his friend's eyes; they were covered by a dark shadow. He knelt down and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Stein."

His hand moved from Saber's hair and very gently he lifted her up. Blood ran from her arms onto his coat staining it dark red. He held her close as they walked out of the castle in complete silence. The trip back to the DWMA was quite. When they enter the school Stein brought Saber to the nurses where they began healing her injuries. He was stopped half way out the door by one of the nurses.

"Hold on Stein we have to fix your injuries as well."

Stein fished out a cigarette from his coat. Lighting it he walked past the nurse, "There's no need, I'll fix them up later." Smoke rose onto the air as he walked down the hall. He saw that Spirit was waiting outside of the death room. Stein looked up at him as he stepped in front of him.

"Are you sure about this?" Spirit asked him.

Stein walked past his weapon partner into the room. He saw that Lord Death was waiting for him as well. His breathing was slow as he spoke to the reaper, "Please tell me."

Lord Death knew that his secrect could no longer be hidden.

I stood next to Madness; my hands inside of my pockets, "Why does he have to take so long?" I grumbled, "Just take part of my damn soul already."

Madness shrugged with her normal wicked grin full of sharp teeth, "I guess he just wants to wait for the right moment."

I turned from her and everything faded. My eyes fluttered open I turned my head to see Maka and my friends standing by my bed. There was a pause, "Hi." I said softly.

Soul spoke before she could, "God you kind of suck; this is what your third trip here."

Maka shot him a look but then turned to Saber, "We're just glad that you're ok."

I blinked, "Really?"

"Of course." Tsubaki said smiling.

A small smile formed on my mouth, "Thanks." My head turned at the sound of the nurse coming in.

"I'm sorry visiting hours are over, but you can come back tomorrow if you want." She said smiling.

Maka nodded, "Ok," she turned to her friend, "see ya Saber."

I held up the peace sign as she and the others left. When they were gone I turned back to the nurse, "I didn't know there were visiting hours."

She moved to the door, "That's because there aren't any." She said walking out of the room.

"What?" I watched as she left the room. After a moment I saw my father walk into the room. His face was pale as if something had shaken him badly. I sat up; "Are you ok?" my voice was trembling from the effort of sitting up. My eyes followed him as he stumbled over to my bed side. Looking up at him I saw that underneath his eyes were red. We just stared at each other for what seem like ages. Finally my father fell to knees and pulled me close to him. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Saber." His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Tears ran down my cheek and I pressed my face into his shoulder, "Papa."

…..

The door to my room opened and Sid walked in. I gave him a small smile as he walked over to me. I stood up and he led me out of the door. This was the third week that Lord Death had kept me from classes, and he hadn't told me why. It had also been three weeks since I had seen my father. The walk to the death room seemed a bit shorter than usual, but as always I went in alone. I was greeted by Spirit and Lord Death. I swallowed and looked up at Lord Death, "When can I go back to class?"

Lord Death didn't move for a moment, "You can go back right after we move you into your new home." He said calmly.

Surprise ran through me, "Wha, what?"

Lord Death jumped up and poked Saber in the forehead, "Yep, yep, yep. You'll be moving in with your father tonight."

I fell on back on my butt. Laughter spilled from my mouth and I fell to on my back. I watched the clouds roll past; for the first time I felt happy, and free. I grinned as Spirit leaned over to speak with me.

"I hope you know just how big of a nut Stein can be." There was a smile on his face as he spoke.

I jumped up and hugged Spirit, "I'll take my chances." I laughed. Turning to Lord Death I asked him, "Should I start packing?"

I gazed up at the large home; it had stich marks all over and some of the tops were shaped like arrows. A small mouse ran past my feet; looking closer I saw that it also had stiches on it. A smile came on my face and I walked inside the door. My father was sitting on a couch and to my surprise I saw that Miss Marie was there as well. I waved at her, "Hi Miss Marie. Do you live here as well?" she smiled at me and nodded.

I spent the rest of the day walking around the home, finally the sun had set and I was beginning to feel tired. My eyes moved around my room. Even though I was out of my old cell it still felt like I was inside of it. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket, "I guess I'll fix that then." I climbed up to the roof. Once I was there I spread the blanket out and set the pillow down. I gazed at the stars form the first time in my life. I sighed and closed my eyes. Jerking downward in the darkness I was welcomed by Asura's hand tighten around my throat. He smiled at me.

"Time to pay up."


End file.
